


【昱超】有伤风化（上）

by lostrivers



Category: srrx, 声入人心
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostrivers/pseuds/lostrivers
Summary: 大纲文学，各种play
Relationships: 昱超, 蔡程昱/张超
Kudos: 43





	【昱超】有伤风化（上）

张超看着躺在自家沙发上对着淘宝页面狂刷情趣用品的男朋友，感觉很是头疼。

本来年前两个人已经没什么见面机会，结果马桶台领导一个电话把张超call到长沙去救场。  
粉丝们都在骂狗芒不做人，而当天晚上得以把张超按在后台更衣室激情后入的蔡程昱在节目结束以后用他清亮高亢的小男高音对着路过的领导喊了一嗓子：  
“领导过年好！谢谢领导一年来的照顾和关心！”

张超脸皮本来就薄，即使一脸懵逼的领导根本听不出言外之意，他还是在对方和蔡程昱激情握手的时候臊了个大红脸。

临出发去机场的时候张超戴着那顶黑色的毛线帽，脸被夜风吹的红扑扑，他有点不舍的跟蔡程昱抱了抱：  
“唉，好不容易见你，接着就又得走了。”  
蔡程昱在男友耳边留下一个小小的吻安慰他，送他出门上了车。

第二天上午，本来准备在家睡到死的张超被又被电话call醒，当他以为自己穿越回了被领导喊加班那天的时候，蔡程昱清亮高亢的声音穿过扬声器就窜上了他的天灵盖：  
“超儿！我工作结束了！我买了张机票准备去你家玩两天！”

张超妈妈从厨房里出来的时候，看见自己儿子正一脸迷茫的站在客厅门口。  
“怎么了儿子，你不是说今天要多睡会儿吗？”

张超摸摸自己睡得乱七八糟的头发：  
“那什么，妈……你能给我再找床被子出来么？”

此刻张超看着对着手机屏幕笑得一脸不怀好意的某清纯男大学生，挤出一脸假笑，压低了声音警告对方：  
“蔡程昱我警告你，这里是我家，你不要给我太过分。”

来到张超家的当天晚上两个人就干了个爽，而因为两人聚少离多终于逮着机会可以可劲儿造之后，蔡程昱彻底在张超隔音极好的房间的舒适大床上化身淫魔。

张超被人握着鸡巴又操又撸，被刺激的浑身酥软还要警醒着不许他在自己脖子上留印。  
蔡程昱把张超的乳头吮得红肿，可怜巴巴的抬着头说想射在里面。

张超看见他这副样子就心软了，也实在因为太过想念对方，就对蔡程昱提出的各项无理要求做出了妥协。  
比如说大白天扒了张超的裤子，按着他在卧室的大落地窗前面做，虽然窗户玻璃是防偷窥的设计，但张超一边被操一边看着院子里那两条傻不拉几的阿拉斯加打架还是感觉自己离阳痿不远了。  
比如说两个人在晚上张超爸妈已经入睡后溜到他家地下的琴房去做爱，抱着人坐在琴凳上含着乳头顶弄了半天，最后射在钢琴盖子上。完事之后张超一边抽纸巾处理精液一边骂：  
“操你妈蔡程昱你这样我以后怎么弹琴？”  
再比如两个人早上起来洗漱，蔡程昱突然就从背后把人抱住，手不老实的伸进睡衣下摆，硬了的性器抵着张超的屁股蹭，蹭没一会儿就开始扒他的裤子，一边操还一边要对着镜子欣赏张超染上潮红的脸。

这么被干了两天之后张超脱力的躺在床上控诉对方：  
“我以前怎么没发现你这么变态，你是泰迪成精吗你？”  
蔡程昱盯着他在真丝睡衣下面凸起来的若隐若现的乳头，鸡巴一硬就扑了上来：  
“超儿，我想你了。”

几天以来张超简直感觉自己屁股里无时无刻不在夹着蔡程昱的鸡巴，搞得他心态已经从最初的“和男朋友腻腻歪歪亲亲抱抱好幸福”变成了“你干什么你别过来死变态”，仿佛提前开启了结婚十年后老夫老妻的贤者模式。

而高贵王子蔡程昱认为，最近高强度的性爱让张超的性体验达到了比较高的阈值，再这样下去他就要脱敏了。所以为了兼顾张超的性体验和自己的性需求，最好的办法就是开发新“做”法。

而按摩棒跳蛋之类的东西两个人之前都已经玩过了，蔡程昱对着淘宝翻了一天也没发现什么新奇玩意。

张超终于从沉迷寻找性玩具的蔡程昱的魔爪里逃离出来一阵子，就瘫在沙发上刷微博。  
正好刷到了这么一条。  
“今天，宿州七位市民因穿睡衣出行被公开曝光”

张超不禁发出了假声男中音的声音：  
“啧啧啧，蔡程昱你们家那边这是什么封建糟粕风俗啊，还管人家穿睡衣出门有伤风化。”  
“张超你能不能不要开地图炮，这叫整肃市容，”蔡程昱抬头瞟了他一眼，“你那件丝绒套装长得跟睡衣也差不多，要是你跟我回宿州玩穿那玩意出门，没准会被抓起来。”

蔡程昱凑到张超的旁边坐下，点开一张图片给张超看：  
“你知道吗，在古代，伤风败俗的女人是要骑木马游街的。”

张超：“操你妈蔡程昱，你才伤风败俗。”

蔡程昱丢了手机就往他身上压，去扯他领口开的极低的睡衣：  
“你领子开这么大还不伤风败俗？你就是想勾引我！”

张超被他整个人扑倒在沙发上，只能拼命挣扎：“我这是家里太热了……你这个开不起地暖的南方人！你起来我妈一会儿回来了，别在这儿闹！”

为了打消蔡程昱企图买一个情趣木马的念头，张超分别使用了“威逼”和“利诱”两种手段。  
“威逼”的具体表现是：“蔡程昱我告诉你这玩意不是小物件不好藏，要是我妈发现你把这种东西弄到我家里来，她会报警的。”  
“利诱”的具体表现是，当天晚上张超答应了蔡程昱捆着手塞着嘴做的禽兽要求。

张超从没有任何一刻这么痛恨过自己床头的铁栏杆。这天晚上他先是仰躺着被捆在床头上操，接着又被翻了身，身体下面塞了个枕头，蔡程昱从后面插进去，又顺手抄起了放在床头柜上的皮带。  
张超嘴巴里塞着布条，只能发出“嗯嗯”的声音表示抗议。  
而蔡程昱在他身体里抽动了几下，就把皮带按上了张超被垫高的屁股。  
“老实点，我下手会轻点的。”

当天晚上后半夜，蔡程昱傻笑着蹲在卫生间里给张超洗枕头套，而张超愤怒的坐在旁边的马桶上把蔡程昱购物车里各种各样的情趣木马全部删了个干净。

第二天下午，张超目瞪口呆地看着蔡程昱暴力拆箱后从快递箱子里掏出了一根假鸡巴。

张超感到不可思议：“你他妈什么时候买的？”  
“昨天晚上你睡了之后啊，顺丰直邮，还挺快，”蔡程昱用心研究着那根假鸡巴，“年底优惠还送润滑油，超儿，我发现你最近很爱说脏话，这有伤风化。”

张超一句“有伤风化你个鸡巴蛋”堵在喉头，只能安慰自己他还好没有真的把情趣木马顺丰直邮过来。

到了晚上，当蔡程昱把椅子搬到床边，把那根假鸡巴的底座按在椅子面上的时候，张超总算知道这根假鸡巴的尾端原来是一个吸盘了。  
蔡程昱把他的刘海往头顶捋了一把，向张超展示自己的杰作：  
“看，简易情趣木马。”

—TBC—


End file.
